


Up Against the Trees of Lothlórien

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologise for the title, the pairing, the premise, and the whole fact that this fic exists. Blame Poet. She dared me, and when it comes to fanfiction, I haven't refused a dare yet. Gimli/Aragorn (are ya disturbed yet? are ya? are ya?) - this is what you get when I only have a few lonely plotbunnies to write.</p><p>Dedicated to Posie and Hope and Mary and everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Trees of Lothlórien

**Author's Note:**

> Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Gimli was still fuming -- the _other_ Elf, the really rude one who'd nearly put his eye out with an arrow -- had apparently been forgiven by everyone immediately. And then they'd all chatted in Elvish ('all' in this case meaning, 'Legolas, Aragorn, and that rude Elf who nearly blinded me, auch') and gone to meet Galadriel, who in Gimli's opinion was the only worthwhile bit of the Quest to happen since he'd broken his favourite axe back in Rivendell.

So he couldn't sleep, of course, because this Haldir-Elf-bloke had come poncing by twenty minutes earlier, and Legolas had gone with him to 'mourn Gandalf's passing', and the way Legolas was screaming now sure as hell didn't sound like any keening-with-sadness Gimli had ever heard before.

Aragorn was smoking. Boromir had wandered off, possibly to practice his hair-ruffling on Frodo, who had also gone walkabout. Gimli sadly thought that Frodo was actually with Galadriel, who'd come gliding past about the time Legolas had left, and wished he was a bit shorter and had shaved before he'd come to Lothlórien. Everyone fancied the sodding hobbits.

'You should sleep, Gimli.'

'Bollocks,' Gimli said, trying at all costs to preserve his macho image while ignoring the fact that he was so fatigued that, ironed out, he'd make uniforms for a whole army.

'Get some rest,' Aragorn urged. 'Recover your strength.'

The arrival of a couple hundred pounds of Dwarf on his chest wasn't entirely unexpected, but definitely unpleasant. Aragorn rolled, and tried to throw the Dwarf off.

'Get _off_ me, Gimli!' There was a nasty snapping sound, and Gimli leapt up and stood a short distance away, looking scared. 'You've broken my favourite pipe!'

'Sorry?'

'That was a present from Arwen! The only thing she ever gave me, apart from the necklace... and the promise of giving up her immortal life for me... and some really great head...' Aragorn's eyes misted over with nostalgia.

Gimli blubbered, mostly because he'd never manage to pull anyone like Arwen. Especially not when most Dwarf women were indistinguishable from Dwarf men (there was his distant cousin Cheery, who wore iron high heels, but she didn't count).

'Oh, Gimli, what's wrong?' Aragorn had to speak up to be heard over the mingled sounds of Gimli sobbing, Merry and Pippin being loudly appreciative of each other, Legolas screaming 'Give it to me baby!' in Elvish, and Sam yelling at everyone to shut up.

'Nobody loves meee...'

'You're right. So? What do you want me to do about it?'

Dwarf men. Dwarf women. Indistinguishable, so that Gimli's one childhood sweetheart had actually been the butchest fellow in the mines, until they'd discovered one another's gender. Or rather, until they'd been discovered discovering one another's gender. It wouldn't have made much difference if they hadn't been caught.

So. Human man?

Aragorn was a lot more surprised when Gimli jumped on him this time, because Gimli wasn't angry. It was kind of scary, actually, especially when he realised exactly what Gimli was doing... and scarier still when he realised Gimli _knew_ what he was doing... in more ways than one...

'Gimli... no... oh dear... oh... oh...'

* * *

'YES! GIVE ME YOUR THROBBING DWARFMEAT!'

Haldir looked up from brushing and plaiting Legolas's hair (how else would it stay so perfectly coiffured all the time?).

'I'll never understand humans,' he said.

'Me either,' Legolas said. 'And this is supposed to be the king of them?'

'Sounds like the royal line won't have many heirs.'

'Sounds like it.'

'Legolas?'

'Mmmm?'

'Pass me that ribbon.'

'Sure thing, sweetlips.'


End file.
